Mirror arrangements in vehicles typically provide limited views of the surrounding area. While a plurality of mirrors placed at varied locations may be provided, blind spots that are obscured from view are common. As a result, secondary or auxiliary mirrors are commonly used to augment primary, typically existing mounted mirror arrangements.
Auxiliary mirrors are particularly important in large commercial vehicles wherein an operator's ability to view the areas around the vehicle can be critical to safe and efficient operation of the vehicle. Such commercial vehicles, however, are often subjected to abrupt movements and vibrations as a result factors such as operator skills, the terrain surrounding the vehicle, the nature of any operations being performed by the vehicle, and vibrations resulting from the operation of the engines and hydraulic systems of the vehicle. During use, these abrupt movements and vibrations can result is dislodgment or reorientation of the auxiliary mirror, necessitating replacement or adjustment of the auxiliary mirror.
One example of a convex, auxiliary mirror that may be clamped onto a primary rear view mirror or the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,081 to Drumheller. The Drumheller mounting arrangement includes a pair of L-shaped brackets having intersecting back plates that are disposed along the back surface of the rear view mirror. The intersecting back plates are secured together by either a thumbscrew or a stiff coil spring that allows the L-shaped brackets to be pulled outward to unclamp the primary mirror. The Drumheller auxiliary mirror is coupled to the L-shaped brackets by a ball joint arrangement and extends outwardly from the periphery of the primary rear view mirror. Although, the Drumheller mirror generally does not obstruct the view provided by the primary mirror, the ball joint arrangement allows for adjustment of the auxiliary mirror such that it can be rotated inward to partially obstruct the face of the primary mirror. In view of the overlapping back plates of the L-shaped brackets extending along the back surface of the mirror, however, the mounting arrangement of the primary rear view mirror may limit the placement of the Drumheller mirror relative to the primary mirror.
An alternate arrangement provides an auxiliary mirror assembly backed with an adhesive material, the auxiliary mirror being secured to the face of the primary mirror. Such an arrangement is frequently used in commercial vehicles, which include relatively large primary mirrors. Unfortunately, however, the auxiliary mirror may work its way loose or detach as a result of vehicle vibrations, particularly in applications where significant vibration is the norm. Moreover, once placed, the auxiliary mirror may not be readily repositioned to accommodate a new operator, or to adapt to changing operator preferences.
It is therefore desirable to provide a better arrangement for providing an operator a better view than would be provided by a primary mirror alone or with primary designs of auxiliary mirrors. The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.